Easy Life
by NCGeniusGirl
Summary: Cho Chang thought she had a simple life... that is until she met Cedric Diggory. She met him, loved him, then lost him. Then arrived Harry Potter. Rated T for language.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (as if it weren't obvious)**

* * *

It was a beautiful autumn day. The leaves were painted a in fiery shaded of red, orange, and yellow, yet Cho Chang was on her way to the library for the 6th time this week. Even though exams were a long ways off, she still felt that she still needed to study. After all, she _is_ a Ravenclaw; she has a reputation to uphold. Plus, Professor Snape has been keeping his 4th year class in line with an iron fist, and an exceptionally large amount of homework. On the agenda for today was 3 rolls of parchment describing the effects and ingredients of the Wit-Sharpening Potion, due tomorrow. Even though homework has never been a problem for Cho, even she thought that this was a bit much. After all, wasn't clear and concise better than long and drawn out? Obviously not, according to Professor Snape. With a sigh, she continued to walk towards the library.

"Chang!" called a voice from behind her.

She looked back and saw Cedric Diggory walking towards her. As always, he looked gorgeous in his school robes and Hufflepuff scarf. Cho felt a slight blush creeping up into her cheeks. "Hello, Diggory." she said as he came next to her. "How are you doing?"

"Swell, just swell," he responded with a grin. "I was wondering if you were feeling all right. Is your shoulder feeling any better?"

Cho could hardly speak, she's had many different guys chase after her, but whenever Cedric Diggory looked at her with those pale grey eyes of his, she was always completely unnerved. _Wish I had a draught of that Wit-Sharpening Potion right now,_ she thought. _I must be making a bloody fool of myself. _"Yes." she managed to choke out. "I'm perfectly healed, should be in good shape for tomorrow's match. Scouting out the competition?"

He gave a hearty laugh, "Good one Chang, I suppose you caught me. I wanted to make sure that you were okay; I wanted to make sure that it would be a fair match. It wouldn't be right if Ravenclaw had to play with an injured seeker, while we had a perfectly intact one."

"Well, rest assured. I'm perfectly fine." said Cho. "But you might want to be careful; I'm not going to go easy on you!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." he said with a chuckle. "Catch you later Chang!" he said as he walked

"Bye Diggory!" she shouted after him. Cho continued walking to the library, but this time with a new spring in her step.

"Cedric Diggory." She said the name quietly, but with a euphoric look on her face. He was one year ahead of her, and the ultimate heartthrob of Hufflepuff House. He was absolutely gorgeous to look at, with his dark brown hair, and tall, athletic build, but he was accomplished as well. Diggory was the captain and seeker for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, as well as being a prefect. But despite that, Cho found that she liked him for other reasons. He was always so nice to everyone, though sometimes loyal to a fault. Just a few weeks ago, he stood up to a seventh year Slytherin for harassing a little first year Ravenclaw. Plus, there was that whole speech today about playing a fair match. Yes, she was very much hoping to get to know him this year.

* * *

Cho was sitting with her friends in the Ravenclaw common room. She had finally finished her essay, and was now taking a well deserved break. Sitting next to her was her best friend, Marietta Edgecombe.

"You talked to Cedric Diggory?" she asked excitedly.

Around her, the other girls started giggling and chatting.

"Wow, how was it?" asked Latisha Randel, "I would have died a little inside."

"So would I…" mused Lisa Turpin.

"He is so good looking." said Felicity Eastchurch.

Cho sighed inwardly. She loved her friends, they were great, but sometimes their gossiping and giggling was a little annoying. After all, (though they might not believe it) there are other things in this world besides boys. "He was very nice; he just wanted to know if I was all right for the upcoming match."

Then came the choruses of "Aw!" and "That's so sweet of him!" Cho smiled, recalling the memory.

"Are you going to be nervous playing against him tomorrow?" asked Lisa.

"No, I never let anything interfere with my game. But I am getting tired, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

The girls then bid her goodbye, and continued chatting among themselves. Occasionally, one of them shrieked, or laughed hysterically. Cho had to admit, she wasn't very much like any of them. While they were upfront, she was more reserved. People had a hard time believing her, but she was actually quite shy sometimes. But, despite their difference, Cho still thought of them as her friends, especially Marietta. They were all lovely people, and very nice. Cho cared a lot about niceness, and courtesy for that matter; what would the world be if everyone was mean to each other? She still remembered the sorting hat's words: _I see that you are a remarkably intelligent witch; Ravenclaw would be a good fit for you. But I also see that you have a good heart, well suited for Hufflepuff…_

With that thought, she thought once more of Cedric Diggory and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"WAKE UP!"

Cho was woken up by the blinding sunlight streaming in from the windows. Marietta yelled and pulled the curtains further apart.

"Wake up! It's time to get ready for the match!" she continued.

Cho groaned and rolled over "Five more minutes…" she muttered.

"No," replied Marietta. "We are going to get you some breakfast and you are going win this match!"

"Fine," she said, sitting up. "Just let me change into my Quidditch robes, and we can go."

The two girls then headed off the breakfast in the Great Hall. They sat with the rest of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. "Eat up, Chang," said the captain, Roger Davies, as he piled her plate high with pancakes "You'll need to keep up your strength if you're going to be playing against Diggory."

"That is, if she isn't going to swoon over him like all the other obsessed fangirls!" teased Randolph Burrow. The other guys laughed. Cho rolled her eyes; _this is what happens when you're the only girl on the team_ she thought.

"Ha, very funny, Burrow." she remarked

"Oh, come on Chang" replied Davies "Don't be a wet blanket, you know we're just teasing."

"Yes, I know" she said with a grimace. "Now somebody pass the syrup."

* * *

"All right team, we've worked hard in practice and we fly well." said Davies. They were in the locker rooms, and the match was about to start. "Just fly like we normally do, and we're going to go kick some Hufflepuff arse!"

The team cheered and walked onto the Quidditch pitch. The Hufflepuff team was already there, dressed in their canary yellow robes. Cho couldn't help that her stomach gave a little lurch at seeing Cedric. He was looking dashing, as usual. When he saw her, he gave her a huge grin. She returned it with a smile.

"Chang, eyes on the snitch, not Diggory." said Davies.

Cho ignored him, but in the inside she was scolding herself. _Focus! _She thought. _You're the only girl here because you're man enough to handle it, don't let some pretty boy distract you!_

"Diggory, Davies, shake hands." said Madame Hooch. The two boys locked eyes and shook. "Mount your brooms…"

Cho climbed onto her Comet Two Sixty. She heard the whistle and kicked off into the air.

"And they're off!" came the voice of Lee Jordan, who was doing the commentary. "Today comes the eagerly awaited match between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Now, the Puff's don't normally get competitive, but the rivalry between the two seems to be in full swing today."

Cho flew high above the Quidditch pitch. _Now…where is that snitch? _She soared around the field, scanning the area for the little golden ball. She couldn't help but notice, that Cedric was doing the same thing.

As she looked she heard the commentary "Ravenclaw takes an early lead! After that amazing play by Davies and Borrow, the score now sits at 20-0!"

She smiled. We were doing good, all she would have to do is find that snitch… It was hopeless; she couldn't find that golden orb anywhere. Cho decided that she might as well tail Cedric. At least if he saw it, she had a change of getting there first.

"I knew that you'd be chasing after me one day, Chang!" said Cedric as he noticed the petite Asian girl following him.

"Ha, in your dreams Diggory." she countered.

He grinned back at her. But as she was about to say something, she saw a glint of gold over by the Slytherin section. Wasting no time, she hurtled toward the snitch. Cedric saw this, and began racing after her.

"Could it be? It seems that Chang has seen the snitch! She and Diggory are neck and neck!"

Cho accelerated, she was not about to let Diggory beat her to the snitch. She reached out and extended as far as she could…

"She got it! Ravenclaw wins with a score of 210 to 10!"

After they heard the sound of Madam Hooch's whistle, the teams made the way back onto the ground. The entire Ravenclaw team descended on Cho and crushed her in a group hug.

"Brilliant!" said Davies. "Good job out there, Chang." Then he shouted to the rest of the pitch "Victory party in Ravenclaw tower!"

"That was some nice flying out there" said Cedric, as he walked up to Cho.

"I could say the same to you." she replied, with a slight stutter in her voice. Goodness, why was she so nervous now? What happened to the girl in the air that was completely at ease?

"Well, I shouldn't hold you from your celebration. Have fun." And with that, he turned back to his teammates.

Cho's already enormous smile, brightened just a little bit more.

* * *

**A/N: Criticisms welcome :) Tell me what you think, flame me if you feel like it. Just hit that review button! **


End file.
